


From Ice Rose A Prince

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Longing to return House Targaryen to its previous numbers King Rhaegar legitimizes his omega bastard before bringing him to King's Landing to take up his role as Broodmare.





	From Ice Rose A Prince

Dearest Nephew, 

It saddens me to hear the number of our Great House dwindled to eight souls - the lowest count ever to bless the pages of histories dedicated to our family. 

Due to the poor health of your wife along with the young ages of your siblings and children, the idea of a royal broodmare would be looked on with favor instead of taking another woman (we all know how well that turned out).

The first Targaryen to use royal broodmares was Maegor the Cruel after he learned that his wife was barren only to find his chosen broodmares barren also.

If Aegon the Unworthy had wise counsel then perhaps he would’ve taken a broodmare instead of several mistresses and all those rebellions wouldn't have happened.

I plead with you dear nephew don't be such a fool as to start another war take a broodmare.

Your loyal servant, 

Aemon Targaryen

Maester of Castle Black

—

Lord Brandon Stark, 

Many years ago we had promised that Lyanna's boy would be raised in the North with you and your brothers but would return to King's Landing when he comes of age...the boy is of age and the time has come.

Omega bastards don’t have a promising feature in any of the seven kingdoms but as a coming-of-status gift, I will be giving him many things; as soon as the boy arrives he be legitimized as Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen and given the title of Royal Broodmare.

Before you go throwing stones at glass castles I would remind you that Kings of Winter often married their own kin and if his future children's legitimacy is an issue as soon as he is legitimized and given the title I will gladly sign a decree stating that any child born of him will be a legitimate Targaryen and Prince/Princess.

Think about his future would you rather that poor omega stay there and wed some landless knight dooming his children to the same bastardy or would you have him go south where he would want for nothing and if he plays his cards right one of his sons may sit upon the Iron Throne.

Think about my offer.

Rhaegar Targaryen

King of Westeros 

—

Ned, 

That silver-haired bastard had the gall to write to me and bring up those words I said to him while mourning Lya! 

Who does he think he is demanding an omega like that?!

This isn't the times of Aegon the Conqueror you can't just demand an omega just because you share blood! 

Gods, Ned, his hair is dark and his eyes gray perhaps Lya never truly slept with the bastard.

My lady wife has urged me to accept the offer all the while spouting her houses words at me - family, duty, honor and that sending him south would improve relations between House Stark and House Targaryen.

Maybe she's right…

Oh, Ned, why did you ever accept my gift of Moat Cailin I need you here giving me counsel not there protecting the Neck.

I'll tell you this I might not be the smartest Stark but I'm not a fool I'll have him legitimize Jon before he leaves the North or he'll won't be leaving at all!

Write to Benjen we’ll be holding a feast in a months time as a send-off for the lad. 

 

Your Brother, 

Brandon Stark

Lord of Winterfell


End file.
